


Season's Greetings

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel peered over his shoulder and saw a picture of him and Dean from a couple of years ago at the insane asylum. He and Dean were lost in each other’s eyes on either side of a corner. He remembered Meg snapping the picture on her phone with a smug smile on her face. He hadn’t realized that Dean had gotten a copy of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: making Christmas cards

Dean’s side of the bed was cold. On a normal day, Castiel was the first one awake, but this morning it seemed like Dean had beaten him to it. Castiel checked the pillow and the nightstand for any sign of a note from Dean, but there was no explanation as to why his partner was up so early. He threw back the covers and shuffled to the bathroom.

 

After he had finished his morning routine, he grabbed himself a cup of coffee from the pot in the kitchen. The coffee was hot and fresh, so Dean hadn’t been up for very long. Coffee in hand, he padded into the sitting area by the entrance and was met with the sight of Dean, hard at work on his laptop. His socked feet were almost silent on the concrete floor, so Dean was startled was Castiel wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

“Jesus, Cas, don’t do that! I seriously need to get you a bell or something.” Dean scolded even as he leaned into his embrace. Castiel hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

 

“I missed you this morning. You’re usually there when I wake up.” Castiel murmured into Dean’s hair.

 

“Just wanted to surprise you.” He nodded towards the screen of his laptop. Castiel peered over his shoulder and saw a picture of him and Dean from a couple of years ago at the insane asylum. He and Dean were lost in each other’s eyes on either side of a corner. He remembered Meg snapping the picture on her phone with a smug smile on her face. He hadn’t realized that Dean had gotten a copy of it. Below that were the words, _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ in festive colors. At the bottom of the page was another picture of him and Dean, this one from only a few months ago. Dean had insisted that Castiel needed a birthday now that he was human, and since he didn’t have one of his own, Dean decided that it should be the first day they met. The photo captured one of Castiel’s rare full smiles while Dean leaned against his shoulder, a small smile of his own pulling up the corners of his mouth.

 

“It’s a Christmas card. You made me a Christmas card.” Castiel stated. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I wanted to do something nice for you after you practically remodeled our room last night, and I figured that you’d enjoy this. I know it’s kinda plain compared to yours, but—“

 

“Dean, it’s wonderful. I love it.” Dean turned around and saw the pure _happiness_ that glimmered in Castiel’s eyes, the corners of his mouth curved upward into a beautiful smile. “When did you get that first picture? I remember Meg taking it, but I never knew you hid it all this time.” Dean blushed and ducked his head.

 

“I, uh, asked her for it before we left. Even when you weren’t all there, you had moments where it was like nothing had changed. If you hadn’t gotten better, I…I wanted to be able to remember you the way you were. So I asked her to send me the picture.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face with his hand and knelt down beside his chair.

 

“I will always come back to you, no matter what. Never forget that, Dean.” Dean nodded and pulled Castiel up in between his legs as Castiel slid his hand to the back of Dean’s neck and brought them together for a kiss.

 

It was a perfect moment between the two of them. The hum of the bunker lights and the rattle of the air conditioning faded away until there was nothing left but two men in love trading lazy kisses on a winter morning.

 

“Gross, guys! You two have a room for a reason!” Sam’s voice broke through the magic and brought them back to the real world.

 

“Sorry, Sammy.” Dean smirked without ever breaking Castiel’s gaze and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just try to keep the public making out to a minimum. I’d really prefer not to be scarred for life this Christmas.”

 

“Of course, Sam. We’ll try to do better.” Castiel promised. Sam grumbled something under his breath and sat down at the other table. “Well, I suppose we can’t continue this out here.” Castiel faux-pouted and Dean laughed.

 

“Right.” He winked. “Wanna take this back to our room?”

 

“I would love to.”

 

 


End file.
